For example, a super junction type MOSFET is known as an element used in an inverter circuit or a power supply circuit.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-70185) discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor region of a first conductivity type, disposed in an element region and an outer peripheral region, a plurality of first columnar regions of a second conductivity type, disposed in an interior of the semiconductor region in the element region, and a plurality of second columnar regions of the second conductivity type, disposed in an interior of the semiconductor region in the outer peripheral region. By the first columnar regions and the second columnar regions being disposed, a plurality of pn junctions are formed inside the semiconductor region. The semiconductor device thus has a super junction structure in which the first columnar regions and the second columnar regions are disposed alternately.